


Told You How I Feel

by Anonymous



Category: mcyt
Genre: Angst, Ghost!Tommyinnit, I don't even ship this, I just wanted money D:, M/M, Screw you Rat-Girl-2222
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I got $50 dollars for writing this Tommy/Tubbo one-shot and $50 for posting it with character tags. This was worth it.Edit: Actually I had to give back the other half, this is so sad.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	Told You How I Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Were You Even Real?

Tommy and Tubbo were both twelve when they met each other, when Tubbo first stepped into the Embassy, Tommy introduced him to everyone who was living there at the moment. Tommy and Tubbo hit it off instantly, causing trouble and selling pots to people. They were intertwined, two souls so aligned. 

Of course, good things have to come to an end, war broke out for independence, and the duo had to fight, in the end, There was a duel that ended the war. Which costed Tommy's life, but after he gave L'Manburg's enemy, Dream, the discs that started the whole thing. Tommy survived the arrow to his left arm, but he succumbed to Sepsis.

Of course, everybody lies about this, Tommy never died, physically yes but he was he was there. Tommy was with Tubbo, talking and teasing each other. Tubbo never told anyone this but, he always loved his best friend, but suppressed the feelings, even more in the war, but this was the day he was going to confess to his dead friend's ghost.

They were at the bench where they were listening to Mellohi, the slow waltz filling the saccharine evening air.

"Tommy, I've got to tell you something."

"If your gonna say that you like the bee I am going to strangle you."

Tubbo laughed, "No it's not about the bee, this is something more," Tubbo took a deep breathe, "um, serious"

Tommy's expression changed to worried, but didn't say anything.

"I really, really like you Tommy."

There was a thick silence that hung in the air for fifteen seconds.

"What?"

"Yeah, I did for a while, I just didn't-"

"But Tubbo, I'm not even here."

Tubbo raised his right brow, then frowned, "I take this as a rejection"

"No Tubbo, well yes but, I'm not even real. I am just a figment of your imagination. I never came back from the dead, I didn't come back as a ghost! Everyone around you was right!"

Tubbo started to feel his tears form, the pinkish-orange sky then gave the feeling of poison. He closed his eyes shut, his tears sliding down his soft cheeks.

"They put that idea in your head huh, Tommy. You really just don't like me, that's fine but don't play with that. Don't play around with your death, that hurts even though your here with me."

He opened his eyes again, no Tommy Innit in sight. Tubbo remembered what Wilbur said to him a week and a half back,

_"Tubbo, sometimes, when you are grieving for someone you loved dearly, you think that they're with you, whether they're alive or as a ghost," Wilbur explained this to Tubbo_

_"But Tommy's in the Med House, he said his chest hurt a bit so he went to lie down there."_

_Wilbur sighed, "You'll see once a seed of doubt emerges in the confines of your conscience," he added softly, "it's unfortunate that I know what that means" ___

__

__Tubbo put his hands to his face, he started to wail loudly. The pinkish-orange skies hurt his eyes, the sickly sweet scent in the air was really poison in his systems as he gasped for air, just to expel out again with his vocal cords scratching against his throat, his torturous screams filled the valley in front of him._ _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I can't believe I went against my moral compass for money.
> 
> Anyways, I got inspired by the song **Cotton Candy Skies by Esthie ******
> 
> ****  
> **This is the link  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmr3VUk5Rco**  
> 


End file.
